After all these years
by littleliars7
Summary: After Aria discovers some news that will change her relationship with Ezra. Will it ever be the same after all these years?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic ever. I hope y'all like it. Please excuse any typos. :)**

Aria sat on Ezra's toilet, still not believing her eyes. In her hands she held five pregnancy tests, two that said pregnant, two that said positive, and one that had two lines and she knew what that meant. She didn't know if she should tell Ezra, not knowing his reaction.

"Aria, are you here?" Ezra called as he walked through his apartment door. She didn't know if she should answer or just sneak out. She had waited to long, she was sneaking out.

As she tried to walk out Ezra's apartment, she tripped. Ezra turned around, shock to see her there since she didn't answered him. She was gonna play it casual, she didn't plan on telling him about the news she just learned.

"Hey babe" Aria said as she pecked Ezra's lips.

"Hey, where were you going just now?" Ezra asked curious because she tried to leave with out him seeing her.

"Umm no where " Aria said quietly.

Ezra could tell she was bluffing, but he wasn't gonna press the topic. If she wanted to tell him what ever she was hiding she would.

"Are you hungry" Ezra asked as Aria's phone beeped.

Ezra looked at her worried.

She saw the worriedness and confusion in his eyes.

"It's just my mom." Aria explained

They haven't heard from 'A' these days. That started to worry Aria, she knew 'A' was up to something.

"I have to go home" Aria stated as she pecked Ezra's lips and rushed out the door leaving him word less.

Aria drove home, once she pulled up she rushed to her bed room."Should I call Spencer?" She thought to her self.

Spencer is the person she goes to in time of need. She would understand right?

Aria quickly dialed Spencer's number, on the third ring she picked up.

"Hello?" Spencer asked.

Aria didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. She couldn't think, she couldn't comprehend that she was pregnant, and her teacher was the baby daddy.

"Hello?" Spencer asked again, more agitated this time.

Aria finally spoke.

"Hey, Spence?" Aria said questioning if she should tell her what's going on.

"Can I talk to you? Like not over the phone?" Aria said looking down.

Spencer could tell something wasn't right.

"Of course I'm a little busy right now, come by the house. I'll be there in a little bit. Just wait for me" Spencer said as she rushed all her words together. You can clearly tell she was busy.

"Sure I'll be there in a half an hour " Aria said as her pulse became faster.

Aria quickly got up, she was now pacing around her room. "What if she thinks bad about this situation." Aria quickly thought. "But then again she could be happy for me, and help me through this." Aria thought smiling.

Twenty minutes have passed, she rushed out her door and headed to Spencer's.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review for the next chapter?!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Aria sat on Spencer's couch her phone beeped, she reached for it.

_Hey Aria I'm going to be a little late sorry._

Aria tossed her phone to the other side of the couch. She just wanted to get this over with, the mystery was killing her. Aria's phone beeped again.

_I can't believe I found out this way! Your such a whore. I can't believe you slept with our teacher and got pregnant. Why was I even friends with you?_

As Aria read the text she started to cry. She needed to get out of there. Out of Spencer's house out of rosewood. She needed to run.

Then it hit her. Ezra. What would he think if she left? He would be devastated.

Aria rushed to Ezra's house.

Ezra was talking on the phone. He had it on speaker. The voice was a women's voice. Asking to meet up.

_Oh my God he's cheating on me isn't he?_ Aria thought as she left.

Her head down. Thought of no one. It was dark outside. She couldn't really see. Until some one grabbed her, she realized she wasn't alone.

"Where do you think your going?" The figure said in a raspy voice.

She couldn't tell who it was. That was until she saw black leather gloves and a black hoodie.

"A?" Aria asked not sure the figure would answer.

'A' just nodded as he shoved her on the floor.

"You can't just pick up and leave town!" He said.

She wasn't sure who it was.

'A' pulled out a knife and jumped at her with it. She moved just in time.

As 'A' was still on the floor she ran. She ran for her life. Except it wasn't just her at risk any more, she had her baby now.

**Sorry it's so short. I have other chapters already made. So hope y'all liked.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aria!?" A familiar voice asked in dis belief.

Aria turned around and was immediately pulled into a hug. She didn't know who this stranger was, she hadn't had time to see her face. Aria pulled away from the strangers grasp to see Spencer, just looking at her with bright, wide eyes.

Aria was mortified. She didn't want to believe her eyes. There standing in front of her was her old best friend, the girl who she turned to in a time of need. The girl that made her decision on leaving rosewood. Spencer Hastings.

Spencer saw Aria's mortified look. She didn't understand why she wasn't happy to see her. Everybody missed her, the cops gave up looking for her, but Spencer never did. After Ali came back and Aria disappeared she always relied on her gut. Spencer's gut told her Ali was alive, and she was. So Spencer's gut told her Aria was alive and fine. Hanna, Emily and Alison gave up looking for Aria. Not Spencer. She had a little bit of hope left.

" What are you doing here? " Aria asked shakily, she started to cry.

Spencer knew something wasn't right. She was treating her if she was the bad guy.

"Aria?" Spencer asked again, wondering why she was so scared.

Aria just backed away. She wasn't scared. She just didn't want to face her, not after what happened between them, and that text.

"Why are you talking to me, you made your opinion about me clear. " Aria said sadly.

"What are you talking about, Aria?" Spencer ask confused.

"Don't play dumb Spence" Aria said looking at a imaginary spot on the floor.

"Aria, I have no idea what your talking about!" Spencer quietly yelled.

Aria looked at her with her wide hazel eyes. Not sure she is telling the truth.

"You mean, you didn't send that text?" Aria asked.

Remembering the horrible text she had received.

"What text, Aria. I have no idea what your talking about " Spencer honestly told her.

"The text I got after you told me you would be late. " Aria confusedly said

"After I sent that text, some one stole my purse." Spencer said after she thought back.

"What did the text say?" Spencer asked.

Aria didn't have to think. That text was always on her mind.

" I can't believe I found out this way! Your such a whore. I can't believe you slept with our teacher and got pregnant. Why was I even friends with you?" Aria recited perfectly.

Spencer listened to the text intently. Her eyes widened.

"Aria that wasn't me." Spencer said apologizing.

Aria's eyes widened with fear. As she realized who sent that text.

" It was 'A' wasn't it, who sent the text." Aria stated.

"Probably. But We haven't heard from 'A' since you left." Spencer said as she realized something.

"Aria you said that in the text, you said you were pregnant. Aria you were pregnant ?" Spencer asked

"I-" Aria went to say but Spencer cut her off.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Spencer asked.

"What's their name?"

"Where are they?" More questions kept popping out of Spencer's mouth not letting Aria talk.

"Actually-" Aria started.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

So this one is really short. But future ones will be long. Ily all thank you for reading and voting!

Previously: "Actually-" Aria started to say, as a little girl came running up.

"Mommy, mommy!"

"Spence this is Maddie" Aria said as she pulled the little girl into her arms, resting her on her hip.

"She's so cute, can I hold ?" Spencer asked.

" Of course. " Aria said

Spencer grabbed onto Maddie, but was immediately pulled back. She was clinging onto Aria as if her life depended on it.

"Ooh sorry she's a little shy" She said apologizing.

"Is she Ezra's?" Spencer asked with a smirk.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Aria asked.

"Can't you tell?" She asked one more question.

"Aria to be completely honest she looks like a mini you, expect her beautiful blue eyes." Spencer said.

"Where do you think she got those, gorgeous eyes?" Aria asked with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure your mother would love to meet her grandchild." Spencer said as she was trying to make Maddie laugh.

Spencer looked up and noticed Aria was staring out the window.

"You okay?" Spencer asked.

"Just thinking." Aria replied.

"about?" Spencer asked being her nosey self.

"What you said, about my mother meeting Madison." Aria said not bothering to turn to Spencer.

She finally turned to Spencer and asked

"What if I did come back?"

Spencer looked at her with excitement.

" I'm not saying I will." Aria said knowing what Spencer was thinking.

"Why not Aria? 'A' is gone it's safe over there. Please every one misses you." Spencer begged.

"What about Ezra?" Aria asked immediately.

Spencer looked confused. Then realized what she meant.

"He's still single. He hasn't been on a date since you left, and he was the most distraught of any one. He hasn't stopped looking for you, he loves you." Spencer said from her heart.

Aria automatically wanted to go back. Then it hit her. Spencer saw the change of expression and backed a little away.

"He doesn't love me. He never did!" She shouted

"What are you talking about" Spencer asked so confused.

"When I left, he was talking to some women on the phone. They were making plans to see each other" Aria started to cry.

"So you automatically thought he was cheating?" She asked processing things.

"Of course, what other explanation makes sense?" She asked

"Umm. It could've been an old friend, or a sister you don't know about. " Spencer said.

"Yea right" Aria rolled her eyes.

"What ever, forget about him. What else is keeping you from going

back?"

Aria thought for a minute realizing that nothing was keeping her from going back, but him.

"Nothing but him" she replied.

"Talk to him. Find out what's going on. Give him at least that." Spencer said.

"Are you gonna tell him about Maddie? Cause he deserves to know about her, and if you can't do that for him, than do it for her." Spencer said looking at the little girl in Aria's arms.

Aria looked at her and replied with

"Ok, we'll go. Rosewood here we come!" Aria said pretending to be happy. But inside she was terrified.

Okay vote for another update. Ily guys


	5. Chapter 5

It's been almost four years since Aria had been in rosewood. She was terrified of seeing him. She was terrified of him not wanting anything to do with Maddie. Terrified of him being mad at her for leaving. Terrified of him being mad at her for not telling him about Maddie sooner, and made him miss out on three years of her .

Spencer stopped her car and told her they were here.

Except Aria had no idea where they were.

"Where are we?" Aria asked

"My house, you'll be staying with me. Unless you don't want to" Spencer said obviously pretending to be sad.

"No, no. We'll stay." Aria said happily.

Spencer picked Maddie up and walked into the huge house.

"Do you guys want to share a room or-"

"- share a room!" Aria cut her off.

" okay" Spencer laughed.

She led them up a flight of stairs, into a big room.

"Woah Spence, you don't have to do this."

" I want to, and your welcome to anything in my kitchen. Make your self at home here." Spencer said as she walked out the room.

Aria sat on the bed, while Maddie was struggling to get up on such a big bed, especially for her since she's so young.

No one new she was back in town.

She didn't want any one to know, expect they will.

Aria walked down stairs with Maddie while Spencer was in the kitchen cooking.

"Watch some Tv in there, keep her entertained!" Spencer yelled from her kitchen.

She put Maddie down and saw her immediately climb onto Spencer's couch. Aria laughed at her two year old's struggle, while helping her.

They were watching Frozen and fell asleep.

The door bell rang and some one walked in with out waiting for Spencer to come.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Spencer asked forgetting about Aria in her living room.

"We just wanted to hang out with you. You've been gone." Emily said.

Hanna just walked into Spencer's house and grabbed the remote from Aria's hand, and plopped her self on the couch. Then she screamed

"What's wrong?" Spencer and Emily asked.

Hanna had already woken Aria up.

Hanna and Aria were just staring at each other. Until Hanna noticed a small child on Aria's side.

"Who's that?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Why didn't you call!"

"What's her name ?"

Hanna asked as she kept shooting questions at her not giving Aria time to answer.

Emily and Spencer walked in.

"Girls, this is my daughter Madison"

"Your daughter?" Emily asked.

"Yes I was-" Aria got cut off by Hanna

"Oh my God! I'm so gonna dress her up, and spoiler her. I'm her aunty Hanna!" Hanna said.

Emily rolled her eyes "You were saying?"

"Yea, I was pregnant with Maddie. I found out the night I left." Aria said remembering that night.

"How-" Hanna cut Emily off.

"How old is she?!" Hanna asked squealing.

" I was just about to ask that Hanna" Emily said rolling her eyes.

"She's turning three in a few months." Aria said as her eyes brightened.

"Is she-" Emily started.

"Yes she is, but that's so obvious." Aria said cutting her off.

"Geez every one likes to cut me off" Emily said with a laugh.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Emily asked

"Oh my God Em, of course she will tell him. That's his child. She has no reason to hide it from him, it wouldn't be fair to him nor Maddie."

Hanna said while watching the sleeping toddler.

"When?" Spencer asked

"I was actually-" Hanna cut her off.

"You have to do this soon, before he misses out on too much of her life. She needs a father."

Okay so chapter 5 was requested so I just felt like posting it. And I might post chapter 6 tmrw if you want?

-adri


End file.
